Kojirou
=Background= ---- =Special Abilities= ---- Name Kojirou's ghost will track the enemy and stick close to them. Pressing D will cause kojirou's ghost to detonate. The flame above your super gauge is the gauge for kojirou, when its bright and full you can use him (this includes his super). =Move List= ---- Normals 5A A short jab, same as Senna's. 2A A short kick, same as Senna's. jA A jumping kick, same as Senna's. 5B A quick horizontal slash with the sword, same as Senna's. 2B A crouching thrust with the sheathe, same as Senna's. jB A jumping horizontal slash, same as Senna's. 5C A downard vertical slash, can be charged, charged version hits twice same as Senna's. 2C A long reaching low slash, same as Senna's. jC First part is a jumping slash upwards, second part is a slash more below, same as Senna's. Command Normals ---- 6A Makes an upward slash and then a downward slash in one quick motion, similar to Senna's 6a but with an extra hit before. 6B Hops a bit foward and makes an upward kick, same as Senna's. Specials Name (214C) Leaps forward a bit making a slash around her and then one downwards, the slash downards (second hit) is overhead. Name (j623A/B/C) Creates a crescent slash around her that knocks the opponent up, against airborne opponent it sends them flying to the wall. Supers Name (22D) Kojirou slashes across the screen with his sword in whichever direction he's facing, launching the opponent high into the air, opponent can't tech until they touch the ground. =Big Bang Break= ---- 41236ABC - Does a j623x. If it connects, she disappears and slashes the enemy multiple times. When she lands and sheathes her sword, the enemy is cut by one final slash. =Tactics= ---- General Strategies Kojirou is an interesting character. At first one would write him off as useless considering he has a very limited moveset, however the fact that his ghost self can act independently of senna allows for very interesting combos and situations. Kojirou's ghost can be used for many things, if you have meter his 22D super is marvelous for extending combos and adding damage. His detonation has a bit of startup and since it tracks the opponent it can be useful for okizeme games. Kojirou doesn't have much mixup, however smart usage of the ghost can lead to tricky situations for the opponent to block. Most of your mixup with this character will be strike/throw, as your only overhead is far too telegraphed to hit anyone who's paying attention. Kojirou is also the only character as far as I know that can combo off a throw, either by using detonation preemptively (if you do this, even if they tech the throw the ghost detonation should still force them to block) or by paying meter to do the 22D super. Combos Kojirou's combos will generally follow a certain flow, however because of the ghost you have a pretty liberal character combo-wise. You can honestly do strings into super, combo from super back into super, and combo from super again so long as you have meter (this isn't the best use of meter though as damage will start scaling harshly by then). I'll list a few sample combos and ways to extend them but you should experiment yourself as there are quite a few possibilities for combo paths. Midscreen [ ~ 2C > 6A (2 hits) > 2C > 6A (2 hits) > 2C > 214C ] - Good damage and even gives a knockdown, can start this from almost any hit. Can be extended by doing 22D as 214C hits or meterless by doing 5D as you input 214C. For the loop you should delay 6A a bit after 2C, however do the 2C immediately after the 6A. Your bread and butter combo essentially. [ ~ 2C > 6A (2 hits) > 2C > 6A (2 hits) > 2C > 214C > 22D > jc > jB > jC > j623C ] ' - An example of how you would extend the above combo with the 22D super. Do the 22D just as the second hit of 214C connects. '[ ~ 2C > 6A (2 hits) > 2C > 214CD > 5D hit > jc > jB > jC > j623C ] - An example of how you would extend the same combo but without paying meter. Make sure you input the 5D at roughly the same time as the 214C (easier to just do something like 214CD for the input which is why I wrote it like that). Throw Combos [ 4/6AB > 22D > 5C > jc > JB > JC > 623C ] - Simple midscreen combo from throw. [ 4/6AB > 22D > 2C > 6A (2 hits) > 2C > 6A (2 hits) > 2C > 214C ] - Combo from throw, requires one meter. [ 5D > 4/6AB > 5D hit > 2C > 6A (2 hits) > 2C > 214C ] - Combo from throw, meterless, timing on the 5D before the throw is a bit odd, takes some practice. [ 4/6AB > 22D > 41236ABC ] - Ultimate combo from throw, requires you to be in big bang beat mode, does over half life to the opponent.